


La maldita adolescencia

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mycroft 16 años, aborto, embarazo adolescente, homosexualidad, preocupación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft es gay. Es algo que ha sabido desde siempre pero sigue sin aceptar esa parte de su vida así que decide acostarse con una chica de clase mientras está borracho y ella queda embarazada. Esta historia contará la evolución que tiene la relación con esa chica y como Mycroft aceptará o no su homosexualidad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



Las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza eran a causa de la resaca producida por toda la ingesta de alcohol que había tomado hace un par de horas. Aunque aquel malestar no era nada comparado con la verdad que acababa de confirmar sobre sí mismo.

La habitación de Mycroft era pequeña, con una cama grande bajo la ventana, un escritorio con una silla y dos estanterías repletas de libros. En una de las paredes había un póster de Bach y en una balda atornillada a la pared había unos cuantos trofeos que Mycroft había ganado en concursos de ciencias cuando iba a primaria.

El adolescente, estaba tumbado en la cama bocarriba, desnudo y con un brazo sobre los ojos para que el sol no le friera las escasas neuronas que habían sobrevivido a la borrachera. A su lado dormía Alice Ketnall, la chica más guapa de todo el curso. Estaba igual de desnuda que él y tenía el pelo castaño alborotado. Olfateó el aire y frunció el gesto, distinguió el olor a sudor y a sexo, lo que solo le provocó más náuseas.

El cerebro era un órgano complejo, Mycroft pensó que emborrachándose y tomando acciones durante dicho estado no recordaría nada cuando llegara a estar sobrio pero no fue así. Su cerebro se estaba aferrando a esos recuerdos en un bucle interminable. Y no se sentía mal por perder la virginidad con una chica con la que ni se hablaba, sino porque acababa de darse cuenta de que era completa y absolutamente gay.

No era tonto, tenía esas sospechas desde los diez años, pero no creía que ser gay fuera una opción para él así que decidió no serlo, por lo que invitó a la chica a casa con la excusa de hacer un trabajo de clase, en el que habían quedado juntos, aclaró que sus padres no estaban en casa y se emborracharon, seguro que si tenía sexo con ella se “curaría”.

Y obviamente se equivocó.

Lo más sencillo para Mycroft fue besar a Alice. Fue todo lo demás lo que se complicó. Había leído toda la teoría y sabía que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerla disfrutar pero en cuanto le quitó el sujetador y sintió el tacto de sus pechos, el estómago se le encogió. Siguió hasta el final con la esperanza de que el disgusto fuera por los nervios y no por otra cosa, pero eso no impidió que tuviera que echar mano a la botella de ron que había dejado en el suelo o que tuviera que imaginarse que lo hacía con uno de los modelos en ropa interior que estaban en la revistas que guardaba bajo su cama.

Se incorporó y apoyó las manos en la cama, sacó una pierna con la intención de levantarse pero la habitación giró sobre sí misma, por lo que se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón esperando que el mareo se le quitara.

—No te muevas tanto... —gruñó molesta Alice.

—Lo siento —murmuró Mycroft, giró la cabeza para mirarla —. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Con resaca —dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

—Sí... No deberíamos de haber bebido tanto —el pelirrojo se tapó la cara con las manos y se mordió el dorso —. ¿Quieres un café...? ¿O una aspirina?

Alice rio.

—Creo que me iré a casa. Gracias —le dijo.

Mycroft se lo agradeció mentalmente, abrió los ojos e hizo un ademán para levantarse y que Alice pudiera salir de la cama pero ella se giró para ponerse encima de él. Controló el instinto de empujarla y le sonrió.

—Buenas... —murmuró.

Ella se le acercó y le besó. Mycroft cerró los ojos y se concentró. Su sabor era muy amargo y le estaba dando más nauseas que antes, aun así, respondió al beso cuando este se tornó más pasional. Le había costado coger el ritmo al principio, pero en seguida supo cómo responder de tal manera que ella gimiera de placer y se apartara.

—Vaya Holmes... —dijo ella apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de este —. Nunca habría pensado que alguien como tú era tan bueno follando.

 _“Estudié demasiada teoría en la Biblioteca”_ pensó

—Me gusta sorprender a la gente —le dijo.

Ella rio.

—Y tanto que sí —dijo bajando la mano hasta la entrepierna de este —. Jamás me habría imaginado que algo así de grande provenía de ti.

Mycroft tragó saliva y apretó los ojos. Aquello era muy incómodo. Solo quería que ella se marchara, estaba cansado de fingir. Abrió la boca para hablar pero por suerte ella le interrumpió.

—Mierda, se supone que debo de estar en casa en quince minutos —exclamó ella, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Mycroft sabía que tenía que ser amable y llevarla él pero las náuseas, el dolor de cabeza y culpa solo le permitieron colocarse de costado en la cama.

—En la calle pasa el autobús de la línea 221 —le dijo.

—Genial, ese deja en mi calle —dijo sonriendo, se terminó de vestir y guardó sus cosas en la mochila —. Oye Holmes, que ha sido genial y ningún tío me había hecho disfrutar así. Pero no quiero que nadie se entere, ¿vale? 

Una sensación de alivio le inundó. Lo último que quería era Alice que creyera que quería una relación.

—Descuida —le dijo en el tono más neutro que pudo.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Prestó atención al sonido y solo cuando escuchó al autobús irse gritó de pura frustración. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Era lo suficientemente listo como para conocerse a sí mismo y entender sus sentimientos. No necesitaba acostarse con una tía para entender que aquello no le iba a gustar. Se puso de pie lentamente, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño para echar el escaso contenido que tenía en su estómago en el retrete y luego se duchó. Un poco mejor, recogió su habitación y cambió las sábanas. Ahora que había confirmado lo que sentía, tendría que contárselo a sus padres, a su hermano y a cualquier familiar que quisiera preguntarle cuando iba a echarse novia.

O podía callarse y esperar a tener la edad suficiente para independizarse y ser el solterón de su familia.

En las siguientes semanas, mientras asimilaba lo que había ocurrido y meditaba si salir o no del armario frente a su familia, se comportó de manera ausente. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su cuarto y no solía cenar. En clase nada cambió, a excepción de que ya no levantaba la mano cuando los profesores preguntaban. Se quedaba callado, en su rincón dibujando fórmulas una y otra vez en el cuaderno sin ningún sentido.

Alice no había vuelto a hablar con él aunque le mandaba sonrisas pícaras cuando nadie les veía. Mycroft nunca le respondía, pero intentaba no apartar la vista para no sonar ofensivo.

Un día, durante una de las clases, a su mesa llegó una bolita de papel procedente de su izquierda. Frunció el entrecejo y miró al lado donde había venido dispuesto a regañarle al alumno que fuera, aunque solo se topó con la mirada vacía de Alice. Suspiró y cogió el papel para leer que decía.

_“Tenemos que hablar. En el callejón de “Luigi’s” al salir de clase”_

Mycroft sintió acidez al leer esa nota. ¿Alice quería sexo esporádico en un sitio público? No. No iba a emborracharse de nuevo para eso. Miró hacia Alice y la analizó. Tenía ojeras de no haber pegado ojo, la mirada perdida y si hacia memoria, llevaba dos días sin verla en clase. Quizás no era sexo lo que quería, a lo mejor solo quería decirle que su ex novio quería partirle la cara por haberse acostado con ella. Asintió ligeramente y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo.

Cuando acabaron las clases fue hacia el lugar citado. Alice ya estaba allí, vomitando entre dos cubos de basura. Se acercó a ella temeroso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella vomito una vez más antes de incorporarse.

—No. No estoy bien.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó.

—Estoy preñada —le dijo sin rodeos y completamente enfadada.

El pelirrojo la miró sin entender.

—Eh... ¿Enhorabuena?

—¿Cómo que enhorabuena gilipollas? Es tuyo.

Esta vez quien palideció y sintió náuseas fue Mycroft.

—¿Como que mío? No. No puede ser mío. Tú tomas la píldora.

Alice alzó una ceja.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo coño he dicho yo eso?

—Es lo que dice todo el mundo.

—Ah bien, ¿y te parece bien creer a todo el mundo y no usar el preservativo?

—Ya bueno... —dijo Mycroft tras unos minutos de silencio —. No me puedes echar la culpa solo a mí, yo estaba más borracho que tú. Debiste de habérmelo dicho.

—Mira, follabas tan bien que no estaba como para atender si llevabas condón o no.

—Entonces la culpa no es solo mía.

—¡Al parecer no! —exclamó ella.

Mycroft se apoyó en la pared, mirando atentamente al suelo. Si antes sentía náuseas por pensar que podía acostarse con ella, ahora pensaba que podría desmayarse de la presión que sentía en el pecho.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó al rato pensando que la voz no iba a salirle.

Ella parecía algo más tranquila, también estaba apoyada en la pared frente a él.

—Sí, Mycroft —respondió desganada —. Me hice un test de esos y dio positivo.

—Podría ser un falso positivo...

—Mycroft creo que yo misma se identificar los cambios tan bruscos de mi cuerpo —le espetó mirándole con odio.

Mycroft tragó saliva y asintió

—Sí, perdona... —murmuró —. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alice suspiró, se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó los muslos. Mycroft pensó que volvería a vomitar pero cuando se incorporó estaba frotándose los ojos.

—No lo sé Mycroft... De verdad que no lo sé.

Este asintió. Una parte de él quería huir de allí, fingir que nunca pasó y negar toda relación con Alice, pero no era lo correcto. Los “hombres de verdad” no se comportaban así.

—Podríamos ir a... Una clínica gratuita. Planificación familiar. Es... Podrían decirnos como te encuentras de salud, como está el bebé —dijo mirándole el vientre mientras apretaba los labios —. Y nos podrían decir que opciones tenemos.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó incrédula.

Mycroft tomó aire, se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano, apretándola con cariño.

—Te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, pero quiero que cuentes conmigo. No quiero que pases por esto sola. Soy el padre y quiero estar contigo en esta situación.

—Gracias... —murmuró —. Yo... Vale. Iremos a eso. Dame tú número y te llamo cuando sepa el día de la cita.

Mycroft cogió un trozo de papel de su mochila y se lo apuntó. Ella lo guardó y se dispuso a irse. Este la detuvo cogiéndole de la muñeca.

—Oye Alice —dijo —. Gracias por contármelo. Haré todo lo posible porque estés bien.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias Mycroft. Eres un buen tío. Si no fueras... Tú, saldría contigo.

El pelirrojo le sonrió con incomodidad y apartó la mano.

—Espero tu llamada —le dijo.

Ella asintió y se marchó.

Mycroft se apoyó contra la pared del callejón y se arrastró por ella hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había recibido las charlas de sexo seguro en la escuela. Y sí, se había emborrachado mucho pero ¿cómo había sido incapaz de acordarse de ese detalle? Sintió las náuseas subir a su garganta y se incorporó inmediatamente. Apoyó las manos en el muro y escupió al suelo.

Era mejor que eso. No podía derrumbarse. Cogió aire y cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez para serenarse. Iría al médico con Alice, que confirmara el embarazo. Se aseguraría de que ella estaba bien y escucharía las opciones que le dieran.

—Opciones —murmuro para sí mismo.

Agitó la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia su casa. Si no tenía problemas antes, los tenía ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Un par de días más tarde, recibió una llamada de Alice para ir al médico al día siguiente. Por más vueltas que le había dado no sabía cómo salir airoso de la situación, y eso que antes de acostarse con ella había planeado un elaborado plan de cómo rechazarla si quisiera tener algún tipo de relación romántica.

A la hora acordada estaba allí, no había pegado ojo pensando en que le dirían, si ella estaría bien de salud y a que se referían con eso de “opciones”. Se lo imaginaba pero pensar en ello le daba acidez así que no quería darle muchas vueltas.

La voz de Alice a su espalda lo sobresaltó. 

—No pensé que fueras a venir —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió débilmente antes de darse la vuelta.

—Te dije que iba a estar... —murmuró —. ¿Sigues sin poder dormir? —preguntó al ver sus marcadas ojeras.

—Es imposible... Entre el malestar y el problema que esto significa —murmuró —. Y creo que mi madre empieza a sospechar —dijo preocupada.

—¿Has dejado a la vista la prueba de embarazo? —quiso saber.

—No. Eso lo tiré en un contenedor cerca del instituto. Pero es mi madre. Será su instinto.

—Ya... —murmuró —. ¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

—No... —dijo Alice con un hilo de voz —. Pero ya que estamos aquí.

Mycroft asintió y esperó a que ella empezara a andar para seguirla. La gente que había en la sala de espera les miraba y murmuraba entre ellos. Agradeció mentalmente que nadie le conociera en aquel barrio.

—Alice Ketnall —llamó una enfermera.

—¡No lo diga tan alto! —exclamó ella levantándose. 

Mycroft también se puso de pie y la siguió.

—Tu novio puede esperar fuera —dijo la enfermera posicionándose entre ambos.

—No es mi novio —dijo Alice ofendida.

Mycroft contuvo un suspiro y se agarró las manos. 

—Me gustaría entrar, por favor —pidió antes de sonreírle a la enfermera.

Ella miró a Alice y esta se encogió de hombros.

—También tiene parte de culpa en esto —dijo.

—Como quieras —dijo la enfermera haciéndose a un lado para que Mycroft pudiera pasar —. Los chicos no suelen querer entrar.

Mycroft no le respondió. Entró y se sentó al lado de Alice. Ella le habló a la doctora sobre las fechas de su periodo, cuando fueron las relaciones sexuales y cuanto retraso tenía. Y aunque Mycroft insistió en que era su primera relación sexual, cosa que dejó algo incrédula a Alice, la doctora decidió hacerle a él también un análisis de sangre en busca de alguna ETS.

—Bien —dijo al rato cuando ya se había ido la enfermera con las pruebas de sangre —. Alice cielo, túmbate en la camilla. Vamos a hacerte una ecografía para comprobar que todo está bien.

Alice se puso de pie y le tendió su chaqueta a Mycroft antes de tumbarse en la camilla. La doctora le levantó un poco la camiseta y le desabrochó el pantalón. Le echó un poco de gel en el vientre y apoyo el extremo del ecógrafo.

El corazón le latía con rapidez. ¿Estaba emocionado? Quizás. Aunque si la doctora le decía que solo eran gases también sería feliz.

—Si... —dijo la doctora —. Está aquí, mira.

Movió la pantalla hacia Alice para que la viera. Mycroft se inclinó un poco y se fijó en lo que señalaba. Todo se veía oscuro pero cuando la doctora hizo presión, la forma de un haba se distinguió con forma blanca.

—Este es tu hijo —dijo la médica sonriéndole a Alice.

Mycroft se abrazó un poco así mismo por los costados, miró a Alice y pudo ver la cara de decepción escrita en su rostro.

—Tiene las medidas correctas y el peso correcto. ¿Te has encontrado débil estas semanas?

—No... He tenido muchas náuseas y apenas he pegado ojo. Pensé que sería una indigestión o algo así… —dijo ella apartando la mirada hacia sus pies.

La doctora limpió el ecógrafo y le dio papel para que se limpiara el vientre.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de las opciones? —preguntó.

Alice asintió, se incorporó y cuando ambos se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas ella le agarró la mano a Mycroft con fuerza.

—Bien... La primera opción que tienes es quedarte con el bebé. Recuerda que te ayudaremos en todo momento y el gobierno pone a tu disposición...

—Váyase a la última opción, por favor —pidió Alice.

La doctora pareció decepcionada pero aun así sacó otro folleto del escritorio.

—Bien. La última opción deberá de ser autorizadas por dos médicos —informó —. Y tendrás un plazo límite de 24 semanas. Fuera de ese tiempo solo podrás interrumpir el embarazo en caso de malformaciones o problemas psíquicos para el bebé o porque tu salud corra peligro de muerte.

Mycroft apretaba la mano de Alice, mirando su vientre. Nunca había tenido problemas con la ley del aborto y con que las mujeres tomaran esa decisión pero... Era su hijo y aunque tenía dieciséis años y seguía sin tener recursos económicos propios, era suyo.

—Sáqueme cita lo más pronto posible. Por favor —escucho la voz de Alice.

—No —dijo Mycroft con una voz quizás demasiado alta.

Las tres mujeres en aquella habitación se volvieron para mirarle.

—Eh... Yo solo digo que... ¿Podemos hablar antes?

Alice alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso vas a ser tú quien va a tener el bebé? —preguntó.

—No, pero...

—Entonces sáqueme cita para el médico —le pidió Alice.

Mycroft abrió la boca de nuevo para discutir esa decisión peo la doctora le lanzó una mirada que no admitía réplica. Agachó la cabeza y cerró la boca.

—Bien, para dentro de dos semanas a las 12.

—¿No es mucho tiempo? —preguntó Alice poniéndose la chaqueta.

—Tenemos que hacer un seguimiento del embarazo, cariño. Para ver que todo está bien y no se produce un aborto espontáneo.

Alice asintió y se puso de pie.

—Gracias —dijo dándole el papel que le tendía —. Adiós.

Mycroft se puso de pie y sonrió a la doctora.

—Adiós.

Esta no le respondió y centró su mirada al ordenador. El pelirrojo solo suspiró y siguió a Alice antes de que esta se perdiera de su vista.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué coño ha sido ese no? —preguntó enfadada —. Creo recordar que me dijiste que me apoyarías en cualquier decisión que tomara.

Mycroft se mordió los labios.

—Y lo haré pero... Abortar, es... Yo me refería a darlo en adopción o... quedárnoslo...

—¿¡¡QUEDÁRNOSLO!!? —exclamó Alice dándose la vuelta, varias personas se giraron a mirarle —. ¿¡Y cómo lo cuidaremos!? ¡Tenemos dieciséis años Mycroft! No tenemos ni casa, ni trabajo, ni tan siquiera hemos acabado los estudios. ¿¡Cómo nos la vamos a apañar!?

Mycroft tragó saliva. Arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

—Podría dejar los estudios y ponerme a trabajar —le dijo con seriedad —. Haría lo que fuese por mi hijo.

Alice rio ligeramente y continuó andando. Mycroft suspiro y la siguió al trote.

—No—dijo alzando el brazo para parar el autobús que se acercaba —. Además, no quiero que la gente sepa que me acosté contigo.

—¿Si tan arrepentida estás por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Mycroft harto.

—¡PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO DECÍA QUE ERAS MARICÓN Y YO QUERÍA SABER SI ERA VERDAD!

Fue como si le hubiesen pegado con un ladrillo en la cara. El rostro se le puso granate por la vergüenza y los ojos comenzaron a picarle. La gente los miraba y murmuraban demasiado alto. No fue capaz de responderle.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta. Las puertas del autobús se cerraron, pero siguió escuchando a la gente de alrededor. Comenzó a correr calle abajo. Los ojos le lagrimeaban y la cabeza había empezado a dolerle.

—No... —murmuró.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las piernas le flaqueaban y no controlaba la respiración pero no paró hasta que llegó a casa. Entró y subió a su cuarto. Ese día su madre volvería mucho antes del trabajo y sabría que no había ido a clase pero en ese momento le daba igual. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y arrastró la espalda por ella hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza enterró el rostro ellas.

Él había usado a Alice, lo sabía, y no lo iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba? ¿Una vida llena de gente que lo avergonzaría siempre que pudiera solo por amar a hombres?

Tomo aire un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Su corazón botaba en su pecho con rapidez y el cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿Esa vida merecía la pena? Iba a ser juzgado cada día de su vida por su orientación sexual y, además, jamás podría ser padre.

Alice le estaba robando esa oportunidad la única que seguramente tendría en toda su vida.

No merecía la pena seguir allí.

Miró las baldas de la estantería buscando una solución. Algo que pudiera acabar con todo rápidamente y sin dolor. En el estante del medio había un frasco de analgésicos que le había recetado el dentista meses atrás.

Eran muy fuertes y aún quedaban ocho o diez pastillas. Si se las tomaba todas de golpes quizás todo dejara de importarle.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el interior de la camiseta y se puso de pie. Con decisión garró el frasco con las pastillas y se echó tres en la mano. Miró al frente y fue a echárselas a la boca. Pero se detuvo.

Frente a sus ojos había una foto de él con su hermano pequeño, Sherlock.

—No… —murmuró.

El labio le tembló ligeramente. Si alguien iba a necesitarle en algún momento de su vida, ese era Sherlock. El pequeño había demostrado una gran inteligencia, dotes casi expertas en las ciencias y una pasión por la música que nunca antes había visto en un niño tan pequeño.

Sherlock se esforzaba por tener amigos e intentar encajar, pero aquello se le hacía imposible y el pequeño no entendía cómo gestionar sus emociones y Mycroft temía que hiciera alguna barbaridad en el futuro.

—Tengo que protegerle —se dijo.

Guardó de nuevo las pastillas en el frasco y tiró este a la papelera. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Les protegería a los dos. A su hermano y a su hijo.

Costase lo que costase.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft dio un respingo y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido abajo. Miró el reloj y se incorporó.

 _“Mierda”_ pensó

Sus padres acababan de regresar a casa tras recoger a Sherlock y él no llegaba de la escuela hasta diez minutos después. Meditó una posible excusa pero enseguida las descartó. Sería sincero por una vez en su vida.

Bajó al piso inferior y fue a la cocina. Sherlock estaba en el salón viendo un programa de ciencias que estaban dando por la tele y sus padres estaban guardando la compra en la despensa.

—¡Mycroft! ¡Cariño! —exclamó su madre —. ¿Cómo que has llegado tan pronto?

—He salido antes —murmuró acercándose a ellos.

—¿Y eso? ¿Te encontrabas mal? —preguntó Vincent preocupado.

—Tienes mala cara… —murmuró Violet —. ¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó acercándose a él.

Mycroft se dejó besar la frente.

—Estoy bien mamá, es solo que… Me he venido antes.

Los señores Holmes se miraron extrañados.

—¿Mi hijo haciendo pellas? ¡Inahudito! —exclamó Vincent, aunque no parecía enfadado, más bien divertido.

Mycroft rodeó la mesa y se puso en el otro extremo de la cocina.

—Tengo que contaros una cosa —dijo.

—Desembucha pequeño —dijo Vincent apuntándole con un par de zanahorias.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Sentaros por favor, es serio.

El matrimonio se miró entre ellos algo sorprendidos. Guardaron las últimas cosas que quedaban y se sentaron a la mesa frente a él.

—He dejado a una chica embarazada —lo dijo en voz baja y sin mirarles, echando hacia atrás una de sus piernas por si tenía que huir.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos.

—¿Qué quieres decir...? —preguntó Violet.

El volumen de la televisión había bajado, hasta Sherlock le estaba prestando atención. Mycroft se balanceó sobre sus pies y se agarró las manos.

—Que he dejado embarazada a una chica de clase —dijo en voz alta.

Los señores Holmes se miraron entre ellos, incrédulo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él —. Me refiero, ¿cómo ha pasado Mycroft? Creímos que te habíamos dado las charlas suficientes de educación sexual como para que hagas esto.

—Estaba borracho —se sinceró.

—¿Qué…?

El señor Holmes se levantó de un salto.

—Joder, hijo —le dijo —. ¿Quién demonios eres? —le preguntó —. Nunca te habías comportado así, ¿te emborrachas y dejas a una chica embarazada?

—¿No la habrás obl…? —empezó Violet pero Mycroft la cortó al instante.

—Los dos queríamos, o sea… Teníamos que hacer un trabajo, bebimos un poco y las cosas se nos fue de las manos —no les miraba a la cara, sabía que el sexo era algo normal pero tener que contárselo a sus padres de aquella forma no lo habría pensado nunca.

Vincent miró a su mujer y se dejó caer en la silla abatido. Violet miraba a la mesa sin poder ni parpadear. Mycroft se apartó de ellos y se apoyó en la pared. El estómago le ardía y tenía la garganta seca.

No vio a Sherlock entrar en la cocina y se asustó cuando le escuchó hablar.

—¿Por qué tuviste sexo con una chica si te gustan los chicos? —preguntó sin entender.

Mycroft miró a su hermano sin dar crédito.

—Yo…

Volvió la vista hacia sus padres que le miraban expectante, como esperando una explicación.

—Yo no soy…

Las mejillas le ardían y el corazón le palpitaba rápido. Hizo un ademán para irse pero su padre se puso de pie.

—Responde —le advirtió —. No te vas a ir de la cocina hasta que nos expliques porque, siendo gay, te acostaste con una chica.

La barbilla de Mycroft temblaba, era incapaz de articular palabra.

—Vincent siéntate —pidió Violet.

El hombre apretó los puños y miró a su mujer antes de hacerle caso. Sherlock, en ese momento, se puso delante de su hermano mayor con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Que sepáis que a mí también me gustan los chicos! —exclamó tan alto como pudo.

Tanto los señores Holmes como Mycroft, que su rostro era de estupefacción, miraron al pequeño.

—¿Cómo dices Sherlock? —preguntó Violet.

—¡Que yo cuando sea mayor tendré novio! Las chicas son tontas y feas. Y os lo digo porque si no queréis a Mycroft porque le gusten los chicos tendréis que dejar de quererme a mí —dijo el pequeño con seguridad.

Mycroft miró a su hermano con cariño y gratitud. No sabía si aquello era verdad o no, pero solo de saber que lo estaba defendiendo le hacía quererle aún más. Por otro lado, lejos de traumarse, sus padres comenzaron a reírse.

—La historia se repite, ¿eh? —le dijo Violet a su marido entre risas.

Vincent asintió mientras se tapaba la cara. Mycroft les miraba confundido.

—¿Cómo que la historia se repite? —preguntó.

—Tú nos montaste esta misma escena cuando tenías cuatro años —explicó Violet con una sonrisa.

—Sin duda la de Mycroft fue mucho mejor… —dijo Vincent incapaz de parar de reír.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó Violet —. Con cuatro años bajaste al salón. Te habías puesto el traje de los domingos y llevabas una maleta. Decías que cuando fueras mayor te casarías con un hombre no con una mujer y que si no lo aceptábamos te irías de casa.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se volvieron a colorear pero probablemente era por algo diferente a lo anterior.

—Yo no recuerdo eso… —dijo intentando hacer memoria.

—Eras muy pequeño, es normal —dijo Violet sonriendo —. Nos pareció muy dulce, sobre todo al ver que en la maleta llevabas tu osito de peluche, la manta de tu cama y unos sándwiches de mantequilla que te habías hecho.

Vincent se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró a Sherlock.

—Hijo mío, te aceptamos tal y como eres. Y querremos a cualquier persona que nos presentes como tu pareja.

Sherlock sonrió con orgullo.

—¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil —le dijo a Mycroft antes de regresar al salón para seguir viendo la televisión.

Mycroft miró como su hermano se iba. Suspiró.

—¿Cómo os puede dar igual? No es como si todos esos gays que salen en televisión fueran muy buen ejemplo de vida —murmuró.

Vincent y Violet se miraron preocupados.

—Mycroft. En esta vida hay de todo, heterosexuales o no hay que gente que se comporta de manera extravagante solo para entretener al público o porque le encanta ver como los demás se escandalizan. Y también hay gente gay que lleva su sexualidad como cualquier otro heterosexual —explicó Vincent.

—Tu profesor de álgebra, por ejemplo —explicó Violet —. Es gay, y comparte su vida junto a otro hombre desde hace años.

Mycroft le miró sorprendido.

—¿Tú como sabes eso? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—Fue mi compañero de clase en la universidad. Nunca lo escondió y no quiero que tú lo hagas. Jamás seas algo que no quieres ser —le dijo.

Mycroft tragó saliva.

—Ese consejo llega un poco tarde…

Violet se volvió hacia la encimera de la cocina e hizo té. Un rato más tarde las puso frente a su marido e hijo.

—Bien… Cuéntalo todo con más calma. Por favor —pidió.

Mycroft tomó aire, aferró su taza y se lo contó todo. Desde cuando se dio cuenta que era gay hasta porque se había acostado con una chica si no le gustaban.

—¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo, hijo? No quiero que ninguna puta te engañe para...

—‎¡Vincent! —exclamó su madre —. Que ha una chica que le guste el sexo no significa que sea una puta —le regañó.

—‎Violet, podría haberle pedido a nuestro hijo un condón por lo menos.

—‎Si hablamos de responsabilidades, nuestro hijo tampoco dijo nada así que los dos tienen la culpa —le dijo a su marido ofendida.

Vincent masculló algo pero no dijo nada en voz alta. Violet suspiró profundamente y miró a Mycroft.

—¿Habéis hablado de las opciones? Puedo acompañaros si...

Mycroft miró apenado su taza.

—Fuimos a una clínica de planificación familiar. Nos habló de nuestras opciones pero ella pidió cita con un médico para abortar.

El silencio los invadió unos minutos. Mycroft acabó su taza de té y se agarró las manos.

—Quizás sea lo mejor hijo —dijo Vincent al fin —. Tenéis quince años, eres muy joven para ser padre.

—‎Yo lo quiero —murmuro Mycroft —. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme, dejar de estudiar y trabajar en lo que sea. Pero al parecer mi opinión no importa. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle la mano a sus padres y...

—‎Mycroft —interrumpió Violet —. Entiendo que el bebé sea obra de los dos pero tú apenas has hecho algo. Es ella quien va a tener que poner en riesgo su propia salud, tener un bebé puede ser peligroso a cualquier edad imagínate con quince años. Aunque duela es ella quien toma la decisión.

—‎Además hijo. A ti no te gusta. Ni tan siquiera te atrae sexualmente —le dijo Vincent —. ¿De verdad quieres un matrimonio así?

—‎Hay muchos matrimonios así —se quejó Mycroft.

—‎¿Y quieres formar parte de uno de ellos? Mycroft eres joven, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para tener hijos con el hombre que ames.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—¿Y qué hago ahora?

—‎Acompáñala. Si no va a contárselo a sus padres quiero que tú la apoyes y estés con ella en todo momento. Sin echarle nada en cara. Aunque no estés de acuerdo con la decisión.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Voy a llamarla. Creo que se merece una disculpa —murmuró.

—‎Deberías hijo.

Mycroft se puso de pie y miró a sus padres.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Todos cometemos errores hijo, lo importante es saber solucionarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

El insomnio estaba siendo algo regular en su vida. Las noches hacían que su cabeza se llenaran de pensamientos acerca de su vida, de ese hijo que jamás tendría y de lo complicado que iba a ser todo.

Alice no le había cogido el teléfono la noche anterior así que decidió enviarle discretamente una nota durante una de las clases para poder hablar con ella durante el recreo. Se había sentado en el tocón de un árbol y fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Quien diría que Mycroft Holmes rompe las reglas —dijo Alice a su espalda.

Mycroft expulsó el humo y se puso de pie.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas —dijo en un susurro.

—Ya... Dame una calada —pidió.

Mycroft dudó un segundo y le tendió el cigarrillo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Alice mientras fumaba.

—Me gustaría pedirte disculpas —dijo Mycroft —. He sido un gilipollas y he olvidado de que tú tienes la principal opinión al respecto. Es tu cuerpo y eres tú quien decide. Y aunque no esté de acuerdo con ello te voy a apoyar. Estaré contigo y te daré todo lo que necesites.

Alice alzó una ceja, sonrió un poco y le pasó el cigarrillo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión…?

—Hablé con mi madre —le sinceró.

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Estás de coña? —gritó —. Joder, Mycroft. Tú madre seguramente se lo contará a la mía y…

—Alice, mi madre ni te conoce —le cortó Mycroft —. Se lo conté porque confío en ella, porque sabía que me iba a dar un mejor consejo del que tenía pensado.

Alice arrugó el entrecejo y apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué tenías pensado?

Mycroft dio una larga calada y se agarró las manos frente a él antes de responder.

—Quería ir a tu casa y decirle a tus padres que quería casarme contigo —le dijo.

La cara de Alice se puso pálida.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó algo asustada.

—No. Pero creo que es lo que se debe hacer.

Alice suspiró y se sentó en el tocón del árbol donde antes se había sentado Mycroft. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró el rostro en las manos.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es esto? No solo en lo físico, estoy agobiada y… —murmuró —. Y no tengo a quien decírselo—se quejó —. Y no se lo pienso contar a mis padres, Dios… Me caería una buena.

—¿Has probado con una amiga? —tanteó Mycroft poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Tú se lo has contado a un amigo?

Mycroft rio con amargura.

—No tengo Alice, por eso se lo he contado a mis padres —dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Pero no te juntabas con los del club de ciencias?

—¿Quién me está pre juzgando ahora? —preguntó Mycroft.

Alice se sonrojó ligeramente y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Háblalo con alguien, sienta bien, te lo aseguro —le dijo sonriendo —. Y cuando sea la cita con el médico me gustaría asistir. No te voy a dejar sola.

Alice sonrió levemente.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre se lo ha tomado bien? —preguntó.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, todo lo bien que se lo puede tomar. Me ha regañado por no usar protección, por creer que tengo decisión sobre tu cuerpo y… —se calló de golpe mientras hablaba, sin querer continuar.

Alice alzó una ceja confundida.

—¿Y? No me digas que es de ella la idea de pedirme matrimonio y eso —comentó horrorizada.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza. No podía mentirle, no después de lo que habían hecho. Además, tarde o temprano lo sabría todo el mundo mejor que se enterara por él que por los demás.

—No fue eso, es… Me regañó porque me acosté con una chica sabiendo que soy gay.

Mycroft dio un paso hacia atrás y apretó los puños, esperando que Alice le pegara un bofetón o le gritara. Ella le miraba sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sin dar crédito —. Pero si lo hacías estupendamente, ¿te has acostado con más tías?

—Eh… No. Fuiste la primera y se aprende muchísimo leyendo la teoría —respondió.

Alice sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Si eres gay por qué te acostaste conmigo? —preguntó.

—Porque no quería serlo, bueno sigo sin querer serlo —murmuró avergonzado —. Pensé que si me acostaba con una chica podría… “Curarme”.

Alice soltó una carcajada, dejando a Mycroft muy confundido.

—Holmes, ningún gay se cura. Si te gustan las pollas te gustan las pollas y eso está bien. Y si lo que querías era experimentar o confirmarlo habérmelo dicho antes, me hubiera acostado contigo igualmente.

Mycroft estaba rojo como un tomate pero negó con la cabeza.

—Seguramente no hubieses aceptado —le dijo.

—Te recuerdo que te dije que me acosté contigo porque todo el mundo creías que eras gay. Si me lo hubieras dicho lo hubiera hecho igual, no tendríamos que habernos emborrachado tanto —dijo divertida.

Mycroft se sintió ligeramente aliviado aunque aún tenía un peso muerto en el estómago.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy gay? —preguntó.

—Tienes modales muy refinados, te sientas muy recto, cruzas las piernas y mueves mucho las manos cuando hablas. Podría decirse que eres amanerado —respondió ella sin cortarse.

Mycroft intentó relajar la postura y meterse las manos en los bolsillos, lo que provocó que Alice volviera a reírse.

—No cambies ahora tus modales Mycroft. Todo el mundo se fijará en ello y sabrá que intentas ocultar algo. Haz caso omiso como siempre y sigue siendo tú.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente y se puso recto de nuevo, echando las manos a la espalda y agarrándoselas.

—Gracias Alice, pensé que te lo ibas a tomar… Mal.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas para preocuparme como para que me vaya a molestar eso. Y de verdad Mycroft, deja de engañarte a ti mismo y encuentra algún tío que te mole.

La alarma que ponía fin al recreo sonó y Alice se levantó del tocón.

—Creo que te haré caso y hablaré con una amiga. Te llamaré para concretar el día de la cita e iremos juntos. Gracias —dijo apretándole el antebrazo.

—De nada —dijo sonriendo.

Alice salió primero y Mycroft poco después por el lado opuesto.

Tras esa conversación no supo nada de Alice hasta dos días más tarde. Ella no había ido a clase y Mycroft pensó que era porque no se encontraba bien pero un comentario de una de sus amigas lo llevó a la realidad.

—Alice sí, está preñada, que puta, ¿no? —preguntó antes de reírse.

Mycroft se volvió al oír eso durante en clase y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó.

La chica alzó una ceja.

—Holmes, métete en tus asuntos —le dijo —. Nadie estaba hablando contigo.

—Bueno básicamente has gritado que Alice es una puta en mitad del pasillo.

—¿Y? Eso es asunto mío, y tú no tienes por qué hablar de ello. Ni tan siquiera la conoces.

Mycroft masculló un taco y mordió su lengua. Era cierto que Alice lo había ignorado durante todos los cursos que habían compartido pero sabía que no estaba bien que lo que eran sus amigos fueran diciendo eso de ella a sus espaldas.

El resto de las horas lectivas intentó concentrarse en los libros de texto pero su cabeza no dejaba de nublarse y preguntarse si Alice estaría bien. El padre de ella era militar y por lo que sabía su madre era ama de casa, no tenía que cumplir la regla de familia tradicional pero no dejaba de preocuparle que así lo fuera.

Cuando acabaron las clases, fue hacia la secretaría del centro. Él era el delegado y había sido presidente escolar, además la secretaria le adoraba. No le costó demasiado trabajo convencerla de que necesitaba saber dónde vivía Alice para entregarle la tarea y salir del centro.

El autobús 221 lo dejó frente a la pequeña casa de pintura amarilla que había justo frente a la parada. Sacó de la mochila una hoja con todos los deberes que habían mandado, pues lo necesitaría como excusa, y llamó a la puerta.

Una mujer muy parecida rubia, maquillada y con un delantal le abrió la puerta.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres? —le preguntó

—Señora Ketnall soy Mycroft Holmes, el delegado de clase. Venía a traerle a Alice los deberes y comunicarle la fecha y contenido de unos exámenes.

—¡¡Alice!! —exclamó

Mycroft dio un paso hacia atrás y tragó saliva. Ella apareció, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba completamente seria. 

—Dos minutos —le dijo antes de apartarse.

Alice asintió y miró a Mycroft. Esperó a que su madre se metiera dentro para entornar la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró.

Mycroft le tendió la hoja.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo saben —murmuró —. Te hice caso, pero Katie se lo contó a su madre y...

Mycroft tragó saliva.

—¿Y te han dicho algo...?

Alice dobló la hoja en varios trozos mientras hablaban.

—Es complicado —murmuró —. No me dejan ir a la cita del jueves y creen que debería seguir con ello.

Mycroft dio un paso hacia ella y le agarró la mano.

—Lo siento —murmuró —. Estoy aquí si necesitas algo, y tienes mi número. Puedes llamarme a la hora que sea.

Alice sonrió un poco y puso su mano sobre la de Mycroft.

—¿Os queda mucho? —preguntó la señora Ketnall abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Mycroft se apartó de un tirón y sonrió.

—Ya he acabado señora Ketnall —le dijo —. Espero que te recuperes pronto Alice y puedas acudir a clase.

—Gracias Holmes —murmuró Alice.

La señora Ketnall cerró la puerta en las narices de Mycroft, dando por finalizada la conversación.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft no iba a cometer el error de engañarse así mismo en esta ocasión.

Estaba encantado con lo que le había confesado Alice y aunque sabía que no era justo para ella le encantaría que sus padres la convencieran para quedarse con el bebé y con suerte criarlo juntos.

No lo contó en casa, por supuesto, la situación era tensa y no sabría ocultar lo feliz que estaba con la decisión así que hizo como si no pasara nada.

Un día, ya pasada la hora de la cena el teléfono sonó. Él estaba leyendo con Sherlock en el salón, pero agudizó el oído mientras su padre respondía.

—Mycroft —llamó Vincent —. Es para ti. Alice Ketnall.

Mycroft se levantó de inmediato y fue a por el teléfono.

—Espera, ¿es ella? —susurró el hombre mayor apretando el micrófono.

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco pero asintió.

—Hola Alice —saludó —. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mycroft... —dijo la voz entrecortada de Alice —. Se lo he contado todo.

—¿To-Todo?

Alice suspiró con tristeza.

—Saben que tú... Bueno. Que tú eres quien eres —murmuró —. ¿Puedes venir mañana a cenar? Por favor mis padres... Bueno, quieren conocerte y saber que va a pasar con todo.

—Claro que iré Alice, no te preocupes por eso —susurró Mycroft —. ¿Te dejarán ir a la cita?

—Mejor hablamos de eso mañana, a las ocho. Adiós.

Mycroft fue a despedirse pero ella ya había colgado. Sus padres les miraban desde el salón.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Violet mirándole fijamente a través de sus gafas.

—Mañana ceno con ella y sus padres. Lo saben todo.

—Te acompañaremos, no vas a estar solo con esos señores...

—No papá —dijo Mycroft —. Yo he sido quien se ha metido en esto, yo tengo que solucionarlo.

—Pero hijo...

—Vincent, tiene razón. Es mayorcito para tener sexo sin protección es mayorcito para esto —le dijo Violet —. Pero algo te digo Mycroft, espero que te muestres a favor de Alice en todo momento.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

—Lo sé, mamá… —murmuró bajando la vista al suelo.

Violet rodó los ojos.

—Hijo, sé lo que estás pensando. Tener al niño no es una buena idea. Tienes 17 años y no tienes estudios. ¿Cómo crees que podrías hacerte cargo de un bebé?

—Podría trabajar, siempre podría encajar en algún trabajo —respondió Mycroft sin ser capaz de mirarle.

—Todos los trabajos que puedan ofrecerte no tendrán la suficiente remuneración para mantenerte a ti, un bebé y una casa.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente.

—Mamá, te diré una cosa. Apoyaré a Alice si decide abortar pero si lo que hace es tener el hijo pienso estar ahí presente. Si lo quiere dar en adopción lo adoptaré yo y si quiere criarlo la ayudaré. Espero que respetes eso —le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Vincent se levantó y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—No apoyo tu decisión, pero si necesitas nuestra ayuda te la daremos en todo lo posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Mycroft asintió, se apartó de él y se subió a su cuarto sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes pensando que podría empezar a discutir y empeorar las cosas.

El día clave, se arregló frente al espejo de su habitación durante más de una hora. Sherlock estaba sentado en su colchón, mirándole.

—No es un chico —le dijo al cabo de un rato.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender antes de apretar un poco el nudo de la corbata para alisarlo después.

—Parece que te preparas para una cita con un chico. Pero Alice no es un chico. ¿Por qué te pones tan guapo?

—Quiero causar una buena impresión —dijo poniéndose el chaleco.

—Pero los papás de Alice pensarán que vas a pedirle matrimonio.

—Quizás deba hacerlo.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creía que la gente se pedía matrimonio cuando se querían —le dijo.

—La mayoría de las veces sí —le dijo Mycroft poniéndose la chaqueta —. Otras veces lo hacen simplemente para que las cosas fluyan.

—Mycroft, que hayas dejado a una chica embarazada no significa que tengas que casarte con ella. Puedes ser su papá a distancia.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Eres pequeño para hablar de esto. Cuando seas mayor verás que hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer porque las tiene que hacer.

—¿Por qué todos me habláis como si fuera tonto? —dijo Sherlock mosqueado —. Vas a tener un bebé con una chica por la que no sientes nada. Quizás mamá tenga la razón y eso no esté bien para ninguno de los dos.

—¡Mamá no tiene razón! —exclamó Mycroft.

Sherlock le miró asustado, bajó de su cama y salió corriendo.

—No Sherlock, espera... —empezó pero su hermano ya se había ido, lo último que necesitaba ahora es tener a su hermano pequeño en contra.

Cuando bajó al piso inferior su padre le esperaba en las escaleras con el abrigo puesto y una revista de crucigramas bajo el brazo.

—No necesito que me lleven, iba a coger el autobús.

—Te voy a llevar yo —sentenció Vincent —. Y esperaré cerca por si me necesitas.

—No te necesitaré…

—Mycroft —dijo su padre con calma —. De pasarme a mí, yo querría partirle la cara al chico que ha dejado preñada a mi hija. Así que como no quieres que te acompañemos estaré lo más cerca posible.

Mycroft tragó saliva.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Su padre se mantuvo callado todo el viaje en coche hasta que aparcaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Alice. Antes de que saliera el señor Holmes bloqueó las puertas.

—Mycroft—dijo Vincent empezó —. Si te sientes incómodo o te quieres ir, vete. Sin despedirte.

—Eso es descortés —murmuró Mycroft sin mirarle.

—Mejor ser descortés que salir con un ojo morado —le dijo Vincent, desbloqueó las puertas y le dejó salir.

Mycroft bajó del coche y se abrochó el botón de la chaqueta y se balanceó sobre sus pies.

—Adelante —se dijo así mismo antes de empezar a andar.

El adolescente cruzó la calle y se quedó frente a la casa unos segundos antes de llamar con firmeza a la puerta. Parecía que le estaban esperando pues un segundo después Alice abrió la puerta de par en par.

—No pensaba que fueras a venir —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió con incomodidad.

—Cumplo mi palabra, ya te lo dije.

Alice sonrió y le dejó pasar.

—¿Cómo estoy? —le preguntó alisándose un poco la ropa.

Mycroft la miró de arriba abajo.

—Ese vestido te sienta muy bien, pero no creo que llevar tacones sea lo mejor para tu estado —respondió con seriedad.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—Mis padres están en el salón. Vamos.

El señor Ketnall era un hombre alto y grande, con un prominente bigote y un corte de pelo militar. El odio estaba en su mirada, y Mycroft pudo observar como apretaba el cojín con fuerza cuando apareció en el salón.

—Señor Ketnall —dijo mirando al hombre —. Señora Ketnall.

La madre de Alice no parecía estar tan enfadada como su marido pero miraba a Mycroft con desdén.

—Tú eres el delegado de clase —le dijo.

—Sí, señora —dijo Mycroft —. Un placer conocerla.

Esta hizo un ruidito de desaprobación con la garganta y apartó la mirada. El señor Ketnall se levantó de golpe y dio un paso largo hasta Mycroft. Este le mantuvo la mirada, esperando que las ganas de correr que tenía no se le notaran.

—La cena está lista —informó antes de dirigirse al comedor.

Su mujer le siguió con rapidez. Mycroft dirigió una mirada a Alice, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Mycroft suspiró. Quizás no hubiese sido tan mala idea que sus padres también estuvieran presentes.

La mesa ya estaba servida con la comida y los señores Ketnall estaban ya sentados. Alice se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su madre por lo que Mycroft se quedó en la única silla libre, frente al padre de Alice.

—Y bien —dijo el señor Ketnall mientras cogía el cuchillo y el tenedor —. Eres el delegado de la clase, ¿haces algo más o te eligieron por ser el más popular?

—El año pasado fui presidente del consejo estudiantil, hablo varios idiomas y he sacado matrícula de honor en todas las asignaturas desde primaria —explicó Mycroft.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ser presidente del consejo estudiantil?

Mycroft se lamió el labio inferior.

—No era lo que buscaba, por más ideas que proponía para mejorar al alumnado ninguna era aprobada, ni por mis compañeros ni por el profesorado a cargo. Así que decidí dejar el puesto ya que no servía para nada.

El señor Ketnall asintió y miró a su mujer antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

—SI eres tan listo, ¿cómo dejaste que esto ocurriera? —preguntó.

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco y miró a Alice que la miraba espantada. Bien. No sabían que estaba borracho. Una excusa que se iba al garete.

—Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo todo —se explicó —. Debí de haber pensado en las consecuencias que tendría el sexo sin protección, pero no se me ocurrió. Lo lamento.

—Lo lamento —se burló el señor Ketnall —. ¿Cómo no pudiste caer en las consecuencias que traería tener sexo sin protección?

Mycroft no respondió y miró al plato avergonzado.

—Bueno, sabemos que nuestra hija tenía pensado ir a una clínica para asesinar a su bebé, me gustaría saber qué opinas al respecto y que vas a hacer para evitarlo.

—¡Yo no voy a asesinar a nadie! —se quejó Alice —. Si naciera ahora no podría sobrevivir así que no es un asesinato.

—Señor Ketnall — explicó Mycroft —. Creo que Alice es la única con derecho a decidir sobre su cuerpo. Si ella quiere abortar, puede hacerlo y no hay nada malo en ello.

—He pedido tu opinión personal no una definición sacada de un libro de derecho.

Mycroft se mantuvo callado. Miró a Alice y a sus padres, sin saber que decirle.

—Jovencito, más vale que respondas —amenazó la señora Ketnall.

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en ese momento en la cabeza. No podía ponerse de parte de Alice, de verdad que no podía, aunque intentaría sonar lo más neutral posible.

—Apoyaré a Alice en cualquier cosa que decida aunque no esté de acuerdo con ella.

Los señores Ketnall se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

—La gente hablará, los vecinos... Y tu abuela... Alice cuando su abuela se entere...

—Mamá, la abuela no tiene por qué enterarse. Solo tengo que ir a esa cita y...

—No. Definitivamente no. Lo tendrás y te casarás porque eso es lo que hay que hacer. Tienes 17 años, eres joven pero no lo suficiente así que no será raro que abandones las clases.

—¡Pero yo no me quiero casar con Mycroft! —exclamó Alice.

Mycroft se estaba poniendo tan pálido como el mantel que había sobre la mesa. No estaba seguro si interferir o dejar que Alice se defendiera sola.

—No hay nada más que hablar, Mycroft te ofreceré un puesto de trabajo. Mi hermano dirige una empresa de alimentación y siempre están buscando a gente que se encargue del envasado. Empezarás desde abajo pero estoy seguro que enseguida podrás tener ascensos. Y en Junio podríamos celebrar la boda, antes de que nazca el bebé.

El estómago de Mycroft se encogió y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—No… No señor —murmuró.

—¿Cómo que no señor? —preguntó desafiante el padre de Alice —. Tienes que ser un hombre y responsabilizarte de tus acciones. Si fuiste maduro para esto lo serás para trabajar.

—No me pienso casar con él —dijo Alice señalándole.

—¿Y por qué no hija? Parece un buen partido, seguro que asciende rápido en la empresa.

—Pero es marica —exclamó.

Los colores acudieron a la cara de Mycroft de forma tan violenta que pensó que iba a desmayarse. El silencio era tenso y lo único que se escuchaba era un perro ladrar fuera.

—Yo creo que me voy… —murmuró Mycroft.

—Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que te expliques —exclamó el señor Ketnall levantándose.

Mycroft se aferró el asiento y miró a su plato vacío.

—¿De verdad que eres gay? —preguntó.

Mycroft no fue capaz de responder con palabras pensando que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, se limitó a asentir.

—Bueno no pasa nada, tampoco te tiene que gustar ahora. El amor surge con el tiempo —le dijo el señor Ketnall —.Yo en mi primera cita no sabía que Amanda iba a ser la mujer de mi vida, y ahora sin embargo no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella — dijo mientras cogía la mano de su mujer —. Tras la boda y después de un tiempo juntos seguro que encontraréis un arreglo y…

—¡YA BASTA! —exclamó Alice levantándose a la vez que daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa —. No me pienso casar papá, ni con Mycroft ni con nadie. Quiero acabar mis estudios y graduarme. Él —dijo señalando al pelirrojo —. No va a ser mi marido nunca porque le gustan las pollas papá —gritó sin molestarse en ser sutil —. Y si nos casamos le seguirán gustando. No voy a estar con alguien a quien no le gusto.

—¿Y cómo acabaste preñada? —dijo su madre ofendida.

—¡PORQUE NOS EMBORRACHAMOS! —exclamó harta —. Estoy cansada de vosotros, lo único que tenéis en mente es que me case y tenga hijos. Os da igual lo demás —dijo enfadada.

Mycroft miraba a Alice sin parpadear, nunca se hubiese imaginado que sería capaz de darle esa importancia a los estudios y a de defender su independencia por encima de todo.

—Vete —dijo el señor Ketnall mirándole —. Esta es una conversación familiar y tú no eres parte de la familia. Vete.

Mycroft se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero dudó un segundo. Miró a Alice y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Si quieres me quedo —le dijo.

—Será mejor que te vayas Mycroft —murmuró ella.

—De acuerdo pero cualquier cosa… Me llamas, o vienes a casa —le dijo.

Ella asintió, le acarició la mejilla y apartó la mano dejándole ir. Mycroft salió apresuradamente del lugar y en cuanto cerró la puerta la discusión volvió a empezar. Mycroft corrió calle abajo y se metió en el coche de su padre.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Vámonos por favor… —murmuró.

Vincent no dudó y arrancó enseguida, llevándole a casa.

—¿Te han dicho algo?

—Mamá no se habrá dormido, cuando llegue a casa os las cuento —dijo antes de apoyarse contra el cristal.

Le ofrecería un hogar a Alice si lo necesitaba y todo lo que pudiera darle. Estaba tan sorprendido con ella que no la dejaría atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft se acostó tarde esa noche, después de dos tés y una larga charla con sus padres lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar hasta meses después. Estuvo atento a las noticias de la radio durante gran parte de la madrugada hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido. Esperaba oír alguna noticia de la policía acudiendo a una riña doméstica o algo así pero no ocurrió nada.

Al día siguiente se vistió para ir a clase, pero se quedó sentado en el colchón tras coger la mochila. Sherlock entró en el cuarto y miró a su hermano preocupado.

—¿Estás malo? —le preguntó.

Mycroft sonrió con cariño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te pasa? —quiso saber el pequeño.

—No lo sé —respondió —. Solo me encuentro mal.

—Eso es que estás malo… Mamá te puede dar sobres de esos que te ponen mejor.

—Me encuentro mal emocionalmente Sherlock —aclaró el mayor de los Holmes.

El niño torció el gesto como si hubiese olido algo desagradable. Mycroft sabía porque, su hermano menor había tenido problemas para controlar sus emociones y con la ayuda de un psicólogo y mucho apoyo familiar había aprendido a compartimentarse, lo que había provocado que a Sherlock le asquearan todas las emociones que no fueran la alegría.

—¿Le pido a mamá que te haga un chocolate? Podrías quedarte en casa leyendo… —murmuró el niño acercándose a él.

Mycroft le miró fijamente unos segundos, eso sería estupendo. No quería ir a clase y tener relación con otros seres humanos. Alzó la mano y despeinó los rizos de Sherlock.

—Suena maravilloso —le dijo —. Aunque no creo que mamá me dé permiso para ello. Saltarse las clases no está bien.

—¡Pero estás malito del corazón! —exclamó el niño.

—¿Quién está malito del corazón? —preguntó la señora Holmes asomándose.

—Mycroft está triste, debe de quedarse en casa y tomar chocolate —le defendió Sherlock.

El pelirrojo miró a su madre ligeramente esperanzado pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada, Mycroft lleva a Sherlock al colegio y luego ve a clase. Yo tengo una reunión con los editores de mi libro. Sé que te encuentras mal, pero tienes que asegurarte de que Alice va a clase.

—Jo… —murmuró Sherlock agachando la cabeza.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente, se echó la mochila a los hombros y se puso de pie.

—Vamos hermanito, que llegaremos tarde —le dijo.

Sherlock bufó de aburrimiento pero salieron juntos de casa rumbo a sus respectivos centros escolares. Observó cómo Sherlock entraba a su colegio y luego se fue directamente a su instituto que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Buscó a Alice en la entrada y esperó pacientemente a que llegara pero no apareció en ningún momento del día.

Cuando regresó a casa, se tumbó en la cama y observó el techo. No supo en qué momento se durmió, solo que unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio lo hicieron incorporarse de golpe.

—¿Sí…? —dijo con la voz ronca y seca.

La puerta de abrió y la cabeza de su padre se asomó en el anterior.

—Tu amiga Alice quiere hablar contigo a solas, ¿le digo que pase? —preguntó.

Mycroft se puso de pie inmediatamente y se alisó el pelo cuanto pudo.

—Claro, dile que entre… —murmuró alisando el edredón de la cama.

Vincent desapareció y poco después entró Alice, estaba vestida con unos pantalones y una camiseta de mangas largas. El pelo lo tenía recogido y sonreía vagamente. Cuando cerró la puerta se abrazó a Mycroft.

—Siento mucho lo de ayer… —murmuró ella.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir él —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, se separó y se sentó en la cama. Mycroft se sentó a su lado y movió la mano para cogérsela, ella le dejó y entrelazó los dedos.

—Ayer me fui de casa —le dijo —. Me fui con mi tía Margot, hermana de mi madre. Es joven y tiene una mentalidad mucho más abierta. Estaré mejor allí. Espero poder quedarme a vivir con ella, dice que se hará cargo de mí.

Mycroft le apretó la mano con cariño.

—Lo siento mucho Alice, de verdad… Yo… Estoy dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de trabajo de tu padre y…

Alice se apresuró a interrumpirle.

—Para Mycroft, por favor —dijo sonriéndole —. Tú no te quieres casar conmigo porque no te gusto y yo no me quiero casar contigo. Me caes bien, pero no me gustas. No para una relación al menos. Eres un buen tío y responsable pero yo quiero estudiar. Quiero disfrutar de mi vida y trabajar en lo que yo quiera. Quiero ser autosuficiente y depender solo de mí.

Mycroft sonrió vagamente y asintió.

—¿Tus padres aceptan que te vayas con tu tía? —preguntó.

—No están felices pero no me quieren en su casa igualmente así que… —dijo mirándole.

Mycroft se quedó en silencio, devolviéndole la mirada. Alice era muy guapa, tenía los ojos claros y los rasgos muy finos. Una nariz y labios pequeños y algunas pecas esparcidas por la nariz. Ella acortó un poco la distancia y le beso.

El pelirrojo se tensó un poco pero cerró los ojos y respondió con todo el cuidado y cariño. Cuando se separaron ella apoyó su frente contra la de Mycroft.

—¿De verdad eres gay? ¿NI siquiera bisexual? —preguntó.

Mycroft sonrió con tristeza.

—Completamente gay… Lo llevaba pensando mucho tiempo, y lo sabía porque ya había pensado en chicos pero… Supongo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Lo siento.

—Calla… Ni se te ocurra disculparte, no es como si lo hubieses elegido.

—Gracias, Alice.

Ella asintió ligeramente, tomó la otra mano de Mycroft con la suya y las apretó.

—He estado pensando en que hacer respecto al embarazo —le dijo ella mirándole.

El corazón de Mycroft saltó en su pecho, se irguió y la miró. No queriendo interrumpirla.

—Voy a tenerlo, llevaré el embarazo hasta el final y me cuidaré tanto como haga falta. Daré a luz al bebé, pero no lo quiero —admitió —. Quizás algún día, pero ahora no quiero hijos. Espero que lo entiendas.

Mycroft asintió, se sentía eufórico pero no iba a demostrarlo. No en ese momento.

—Cuando fuimos al médico la primera vez, tú comentaste la opción de quedárnoslo. ¿Tú quieres quedártelo? —le preguntó —. Y sé sincero por favor, no aguanto tus respuestas neutras y sin sentido.

—Sí —respondió Mycroft sin rodeos —. Es mi hijo, y de verdad que estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que tú quieras pero si es mi elección quiero quedarme con el bebé y criarlo.

—Tienes 17 años Mycroft —le dijo —. ¿Qué pasará con tus clases?

—Puedo atrasar los estudios, no me importa. O sacarlos a distancia. Estoy preparado para trabajar y cuidar de otro ser humano. Y de verdad que sé que no será fácil, llevo cuidando de mi hermano menor desde que nació y sé que cuidar de un bebé no será sencillo pero quiero hacerlo. Aunque eso suponga no dormir por las noches o estar siempre cansado…

Alice sonrió con tristeza.

—Me da envidia que tengas las ideas tan claras… Ojalá yo sintiera lo mismo, me gustaría pensar que estoy preparada para ser madre… —murmuró.

—No tienes por qué pensar eso, cada persona tiene sus prioridades y las tuyas son las de crearte un futuro fuerte. Y son tan válidas como las de cualquier otra persona, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por ello.

Alice se quedó en silencio, apretando con cariño las manos de Mycroft.

—Quizás, algún día, cuando seamos adultos y tú estés casado con un tío bueno y yo también podamos quedar. Me gustaría conocerle algún día. O conocerla.

—Eso ni lo dudes Alice, le contaré quien eres y lo valiente que has sido. Y si quieres estar en contacto, podrás hacerlo.

Ella asintió, se tumbó en la cama de Mycroft y le arrastró con él. El pelirrojo estaba muy confundido, pero calibró la situación. Solo había una razón para ese comportamiento. Alice necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara con cariño y que la consolara. Y eso hizo. Se tumbó a su lado, la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

Estuvieron casi una hora así, en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Alice fue la primera que se apartó, se sentó en la cama y le miró.

—Lo legarizaremos. Firmaré los papeles que hagan falta, creo que… Es lo mejor para ambos, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón —se limitó a decir Mycroft —. Gracias.

Alice asintió y se puso de pie.

—A ti… Creo que después de todo esto has hecho que me valore de verdad y sea consciente de que soy algo más que un par de tetas bonitas —dijo antes de reírse.

Mycroft también se rio aunque negó con la cabeza.

—Llevas sacando buenas notas desde siempre creo recordar, siempre has sido algo más que un par de… —dijo moviendo la mano hacia sus pechos notando como se sonrojaba.

Alice rio divertida.

—Te llamaré para la primera ecografía, ¿vale?

—Claro —dijo poniéndose de pie —. Te acompaño.

Ambos salieron del dormitorio y se encaminaron escaleras abajo. Mycroft se sintió agradecido de que no hubiera nadie en el salón, sabía que no podría ocultar a Alice siempre pero esperaba que hablaran con ella un poco más adelante. Esperó con ella en la calle hasta que esperó el autobús, luego entró en casa y sonrió de pura felicidad.

Durante la cena contó a sus padres lo sucedido, Mycroft pudo ver la decepción en sus rostros pero no se la comunicaron a su hijo. Sherlock parecía confundido.

—¿Entonces voy a tener un sobrino? —preguntó mirándole.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Sí, y espero que me ayudes a cuidarlo y le enseñes todo lo que puedas sobre las ciencias.

Sherlock apretó los labios y bufó.

—Vale pero cuando sepa hablar, los bebés que no hablan son muy aburridos —se quejó.

Mycroft rio y se mordió el labio. Alzó la cabeza y miró a sus padres.

—Mañana entregaré currículums y me mudaré en cuanto sea posible. Tranquilos.

—¿Y cómo aprenderás a cuidarlo? —preguntó su madre.

Mycroft tragó saliva.

—Hay libros sobre la crianza de los hijos en la biblioteca, lo consultaré todo ahí.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

—Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda posible al principio, te podrás quedar en casa con el bebé los primeros meses para que aprendas a cuidarlo, a saber porque llora y a crearle una rutina. Luego podrás mudarte —le dijo su madre.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Gracias.

—Eres nuestro hijo Mycroft, estaremos ahí siempre —le dijo Vincent.


	7. Chapter 7

Aunque no abandonó el instituto, Mycroft dejó de ir a las clases. Escribió un currículum lo más presentable posible bajo la ayuda de su madre, imprimió demasiadas copias y con una carpeta bajo el brazo y un traje elegante fue a repartirlos por todo Londres.

Lo llamaron para varias entrevistas en locales de comida rápida y restaurantes, Mycroft aceptó a todas, aunque solo fue a una, era para una empresa de consultoría de administración empresarial que estaba situada en Canary Wharf. Era un puesto de becario pero prometía ascensos si se hacían los cursos que proporcionaba la propia empresa así que Mycroft no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó

El sueldo no le daría para vivir solo y el horario era criminal, pero tras deducir a su jefe y estudiar cómo funcionaba la empresa, sabía que el ascenso sería rápido si era competente.

Alice solía hablar con él una vez a la semana por mensajes, se preguntaban cómo iba el día, como estaba su salud y como iba creciendo el pequeño. La primera ecografía oficial de su hijo le mostró un bebé sano, con el peso y las medidas correctas y sin ningún tipo de problema.

El día que a Mycroft vio a su bebé en el ultrasonido, sintió que aquello era más real de lo que ya le parecía. Estaba trabajando para criar una persona y sabía que merecería el esfuerzo.

La relación que tenía con Alice era muy buena, solían comer juntos después de las visitas en el médico y hablaban de cómo le iban las clases. Se había tenido que cambiar de instituto pero aseguraba que era muy querida y apoyada por su nuevo grupo de amigos.

  * ●●



El día de la segunda ecografía, Mycroft fue ascendido. Llevaría la agenda de varios miembros de su departamento y se aseguraría de que acudían a ellas con todo el papeleo necesario. El horario no cambiaba pero el aumento de sueldo merecía la pena.

Su hijo, porque le habían confirmado que sería un varón, no tenía ninguna malformación y todas las pruebas que le habían hecho para determinar distintos tipos de enfermedad genética habían dado negativo.

—He encontrado un abogado especializado en las adopciones —le dijo Alice mientras salían de la consulta —. He quedado con él dentro de una hora, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Mycroft ni lo dudó. Fueron hasta un restaurante cercano a Picadilly Circus y se encontraron con él. Era un hombre joven, rubio y con ojeras que cargaba un maletín negro en su mano derecha.

—Señora Ketnall, señor Holmes —dijo presentándose —. Por favor, siéntense.

El pelirrojo analizó al hombre antes de hacer lo que le ordenaban. Casado, dos gatos rubios, un perro grande, ropa echa a medida, casado, ningún hijo. Su mujer estaba actualmente embarazada. Por el desgaste del anillo no parecía tener amantes, pero estaba seguro que jugaba demasiado al póker. No. Al billar. Sí.

Se sentó a la mesa y esperaron a estar servidos para comenzar la charla.

El papeleo que había preparado tenía una finalidad, Mycroft tendría derecho absoluto sobre la custodia del niño y Alice no podría reclamarla bajo ningún concepto. Incluso incluyeron una cláusula donde solo podría ponerse en contacto con ellos sí Mycroft lo permitía.

Alice se vio muy aliviada cuando Mycroft firmó los papeles y el abogado declaró de que todo estaba en orden y que lo llamasen cuando el bebé hubiese nacido para escribir el nombre y los datos faltantes. Ella le abrazó con fuerza una vez que el abogado se hubo ido.

—Pensé que te arrepentirías —murmuró.

—Nunca —le dijo Mycroft —. Y te repito que si quieres estar en contacto con él, puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Alice sonrió.

—¿Sabes? —dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y empezaba a caminar —. Creo que eso no sería justo para el bebé, me vería siempre pero no viviendo contigo ni siendo su madre. Creo que lo mejor para el niño sería que me conociera cuando estuviera listo. Tú se lo puedes contar y si él quiere conocerme que me llame, ¿te parece bien?

Mycroft sonrió y asintió.

—Me parece perfecto —le dijo.

  * ●●



El día de su cumpleaños, mientras cenaba junto a su familia en un restaurante cercano a casa, recibió una llamada a su teléfono móvil. Era Margot, la tía de Alice.

—Mycroft —exclamó —. Vamos de camino al hospital, Alice ha roto aguas. ¡Vas a ser papá!

El mundo pareció detenerse en ese preciso instante. El sonido de los coches y el tintineo de los platos se convirtieron en un sonido lejano, los latidos de su corazón rebotaban en sus oídos. El día para el que llevaba preparándose nueve meses había llegado.

Su habitación ya había sido provisto de una cuna, un cambiador y había comprado pañales y ropa para los próximos tres meses. Se había leído todos los libros que había podido y había anotado todos los consejos que su madre le daba. Llevaba meses aguardándolo y ahora que estaba ahí no se lo creía.

Un nudo le apretó la garganta, no le dejaba hablar.

—¿Mycroft? —llamó Margot.

—Vo-voy… Cojo un taxi y voy —dijo en un murmullo antes de colgar.

—Estás verde Mycroft, ¿tan mal te sientan los 17? —le dijo Sherlock riéndose.

—Alice está de parto —murmuró.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Sherlock —. ¡Pero si le queda dos semanas! —se quejó.

—Me ha llamado Margot y… Ya… Ya viene —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Vincent se levantó de la mesa y corrió a la caja para pagar la cuenta, mientras que su madre buscaba las llaves del coche en su bolso.

—Ya es la hora, ya es la hora —murmuraba.

Mycroft atinó a coger la chaqueta que había sobre la silla y a ponérsela, salieron juntos con rapidez del restaurante y se montaron en el coche. Mycroft miraba al vacío mientras apretaba sus manos estaba muy emocionado, pero en ese preciso instante también sentía tanto miedo que pensaba que podría desmayarse.

Margot estaba en la sala de espera, se movía de lado a lado y revisaba el móvil de vez en cuando. En cuanto aparecieron se abrazó a Mycroft.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Están bien? ¿Alice está bien? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Están bien, están bien —dijo Margot abrazándose a él —. Alice está en la sala de parto ahora, está siendo atendida por los médicos. ¿Vas a entrar o…?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hemos hablado con su doctora, entraré a una sala a parte donde me entregarán al bebé —murmuró Mycroft —. Ella no quiere ver como es y espero que respetéis su opinión —le dijo mirando a su familia.

—Tranquilo Mycroft —dijo Violet —. Tú entra, todo irá bien. Seguro.

El pelirrojo tomó aire y se alisó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Preguntó en el mostrador y lo llevaron a una sala al lado del paritorio. La sala era espaciosa y tenía el espacio para una cama, aunque no había ninguna en ese momento. Mycroft se movía nervioso por la sala, poniendo la oreja de vez en cuando en la pared. Ni contó el número de veces que se lavó las manos con el gel antibacteriano de la botella que había en la pared.

La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera cargando una manta que estaba en una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Eres Mycroft Holmes? —preguntó —. ¿El papá del niño que está teniendo Alice?

Mycroft asintió vigorosamente.

—¿Está ella bien? ¿Y el niño? ¿Pasa algo?

La enfermera sonrió.

—Están bien los dos, tranquilo. Aún no ha nacido —dijo —. Dada las circunstancias, ¿te gustaría hacer a ti la piel con piel? —preguntó.

Mycroft la miró confundido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Es bueno para el bebé tener contacto directo con la piel. Ayuda a regular su temperatura, lo tranquiliza. Además ayuda a la lactancia, por eso también te traeremos un biberón, para que aprenda rápidamente a succionar. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

—S-Sí, claro —murmuró Mycroft —. ¿Qué tengo que hacer…?

—Puedes quitarte la camisa y sentarte en el sillón, en cuanto traigamos al bebé lo agarrarás y lo apoyaremos en tu pecho, luego lo taparemos con una manta y os dejaremos unos minutos.

—¿Pero estará bien? ¿No le pasará nada? –preguntó.

—Tranquilo, nos aseguraremos de que está en perfecto estado de salud antes de traerlo.

Mycroft asintió inseguro, se quitó la camisa y la dejó sobre uno de los brazos del sillón antes de sentarse allí. La enfermera se marchó y lo dejó a solas. El corazón volvió a latirle con rapidez. Escuchó un gruñido de dolor justo antes de un llanto lastimero, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ya estaba aquí.

Apenas unos minutos después, la enfermera que había hablado con él entró seguida de otra que tenía una manta enrollada en los brazos que lloraba lastimeramente.

—Hola Mycroft —saludó animada —. Aquí está tu hijo.

Abrió la manta enrollada apoyó al niño contra el pecho de Mycroft, seguido de una manta que apoyó sobre los hombros. El pequeño aún tenía restos del parto en la piel pero a Mycroft no pudo imputarle menos. Apoyó las manos en su espalda y lo sujetó con cuidado. El niño movía las manos y la cabeza pero poco a poco paró de llorar, su respiración fue calmándose poco a poco.

—H… Hola pequeño… —murmuró Mycroft —. Es… Estás aquí, yo soy… Soy tu papá —murmuró, apretó el labio para no gemir de felicidad, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se derramara por el rostro.

El bebé suspiró y movió las manos, hacia arriba.

—Sí… Soy yo, el culpable de ponerte a Mozart mientras estabas con mamá —susurró acariciándole la espalda —. Eres perfecto, ¿sabes? Eres pequeño y perfecto… —susurró, besó su cabeza por encima del gorro que llevaba puesto y sonrió —. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó a la enfermera.

—Muy bien, ha sido un parto muy sencillo y el bebé ha nacido sin ningún tipo de complicación.

—¿Y Alice?

—También está muy bien, está expulsando la placenta ahora y en cuanto la limpien subirá a una habitación. Puedes ir a verla pero nos ha pedido que por favor no entres con el bebé.

—Tranquila, lo sé. No se preocupe. Iré en cuanto ella esté disponible…

Al cabo de un rato, otra enfermera llegó con un biberón de leche caliente en las manos.

—Para el papá —le dijo dándoselo —. Tenéis que aprender los dos.

Mycroft movió al niño nervioso y lo dejó recostado sobre su brazo derecho con cuidado, cogió el biberón y lo acercó a los labios finos del bebé. Tardó un par de minutos, pero cuando lo cogió y succionó un poco las enfermeras se mostraron satisfechas.

—Bien, bien. No comerá mucho ahora pero no te preocupes, lo importante es que sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Volveremos dentro y te dejaremos a solas unos minutos vale, ¿quieres que entre algún familiar?

—Mis padres se encuentran en la sala de espera, y mi hermano… Me gustaría que él pudiera pasar, por favor…

—No te preocupes —le dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Tiene nombre el pequeño?

Mycroft miró a su hijo fijamente, sí que lo tenía decidido y lo había elegido junto a su hermano menor una noche de tormenta que sus padres pasaron fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

El día que eligió el nombre de su hijo estaba con su hermano en el salón, sentados en un montón de almohadones frente a la chimenea. Ambos estaban con el pijama puesto y bebían chocolate con nubecitas. El día de Mycroft había sido horrible, los informes que había entregado no habían servido para nada a pesar de estar correctos y habían cancelado el metro por la huelga y se había tenido que ir andando.

El día de Sherlock tampoco fue bueno, no se lo había contado a Mycroft pero cuando regresó a casa vio que había estado llorando y tenía algunas hojas todavía por el pelo. Por eso había decidido darse un baño con él y tumbarse en el salón entre todos los cojines y almohadones que habían encontrado.

—Entonces… —murmuró Sherlock —. ¿Has visto a algún chico guapo en tu trabajo? —preguntó

—No… La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para mirar a nadie y tampoco estoy interesado ahora mismo.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No quiero tener una relación de la que preocuparme con lo que está por venir.

—Bueno… —murmuró Sherlock dándole un sorbo a su taza de chocolate, remarcando el bigote seco que se le estaba quedando por encima del labio —. Siempre puedes tener sexo, no tienes que comprometerte.

Mycroft le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso? —quiso saber.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—En la tele, las revistas del corazón, en el colegio… Los adultos son muy intuitivos…

Mycroft rio.

—¿Tú también piensas en el sexo Sherlock? —preguntó mirándole de reojo.

La cara de asco de Sherlock le provocó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Pero no dijiste que eras gay? —le dijo riéndose.

—Y lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que tener sexo. No hace falta eso.

—Es cierto, no hace falta. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaban los chicos?

Sherlock se incorporó, dejó su chocolate en el suelo, y movió las manos en el aire.

—Cuando me imagino de mayor, siendo un detective para la policía de Scotland Yard pienso en tener un amigo. Un mejor amigo de los que no se enfadarán si le llamas tonto. Ese mejor amigo me ayudará con mis casos, me dará ideas y me obligará a ser amable con los demás, aunque sea un poquito —dijo juntando el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda —. Podríamos ir a cenar algún sitio para celebrar los casos resueltos y cuando lleguemos a casa, porque viviremos juntos, dormiremos abrazados. No haremos nada más, y eso estará bien porque significa que nos querremos mucho.

Sherlock tenía las manos en el aire, como si sujetara algo por los lados, casi esperando que aquel amigo del que hablaba se materializara allí mismo y le diera un abrazo. Mycroft le sonrió con cariño.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es un chico y no una chica?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Las chicas se echan perfumes para ocultar su olor. Sé que algunos chicos también pero la mayoría no y me gusta como huelen los chicos. A mi mejor amigo lo elegiré por el olor —dijo con seguridad —. Olerá a comida precocinada, antiséptico y a peligro.

—El peligro no es un olor Sherlock…

—¡A veces sí que lo es! —exclamó el pequeño poniéndose los brazos en jarras.

Mycroft comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, intentando taparse la cara con las manos para que no se le escuchara tan alto. Sherlock, a su lado, hinchó los mofletes con enfadado, se tumbó sobre su estómago indignado y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados.

—¡No te rías Mycroft! —exclamó —. ¡Eso se le llama sinestesia! ¡Es real!

Y aunque al principio Sherlock estaba enfadado no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de su hermano. El mayor acabó zafándose de él y dejándolo sentado a su lado.

—Vale, vale. O sea tu noviete será un chico solo, probablemente médico y que se ponga en peligro solo porque te quiere —sentenció.

—Exacto —sentenció Sherlock muy seguro —. ¿Cómo será tu novio?

Mycroft miró al techo y exhaló.

—No lo sé —le dijo —. Ahora mismo solo pienso en el bebé. No dejo de pensar en cómo será, si estará sano, si comerá, si crecerá bien… SI será listo, si aprenderá rápido… No he pensado en novios desde… Desde hace mucho la verdad.

Sherlock se tumbó sobre sus cojines y apoyó las piernas sobre la barriga de su hermano.

—¿Cómo le vas a llamar?

La mente de Mycroft se quedó en blanco en ese momento.

—Oh… —murmuró.

Sherlock alzó las cejas.

—¿Vas a tener un hijo en un par de meses y aún no has pensado en cómo vas a llamarlo? ¡No lo puedes llamar bebé!

—No se me había ocurrido nada… —murmuró —. Uh… Me gusta la política, quizás podría llamarlo Winston como Churchill…

—No —sentenció Sherlock.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Winston parece un nombre de perro, además es un bebé. Es demasiado nombre para un bebé…

—Uh… ¿Tesla?

—¿Por el científico o por el coche?

—¡Por el científico! —dijo Mycroft ofendido.

—Todo el mundo pensará que es por el coche… —comentó Sherlock, y alzó el dedo antes de que Mycroft hablara —. Y ni se te ocurra pensar en Einstein. Es un ladrón.

—Eso no está demostrado.

—No importa, no llamarás a mi sobrino como un ladrón.

—Bueno, pues… —murmuró —. ¿Isaac?

—¿Por Isaac Newton? ¿O por Isaac Grace el cantante?

—Por Newton…

—La gente pensará que es por el cantante, quizás deberías de llamarle Newton —dijo.

Mycroft se pasó la mano por la barbilla y fijó la vista en su hermano.

—¿Qué tal llamarle Sherlock? También es el nombre de alguien muy inteligente e importante.

La cara de Sherlock se puso de color granate, miró hacia otro lado y apretó los labios.

—Se podría confundir conmigo. Puedes decir Sherlock y llamarnos a los dos. Mejor otro… —dijo completamente sonrojado.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y Scott? Es tu tercer nombre, es corto y solamente nosotros sabemos que te llamas así.

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

—Scott me parece bien, pero es un nombre muy corto y es un Holmes. Merece algo más que eso.

—¿Scott Newton? —sugirió Mycroft.

Sherlock sonrió y asintió.

—Ese está bien.

Mycroft dio un beso sobre la cabeza del bebé antes de pronunciar el nombre elegido en voz alta. Parecía hasta irle bien el nombre, el bebé se parecía a Sherlock cuando nació y era pequeñito.

La enfermera lo apuntó en los papeles y se marchó tras darle la enhorabuena.

—Eres perfecto Scott… —murmuró Mycroft, le acercó la tetina del biberón de nuevo a los labios y pareció tomar un poco —. Y tienes una mamá muy fuerte que hizo todo esto para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos… Algún día la conocerás, y verás que lo hizo porque te quería un montón…

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y entraron sus padres y Sherlock, que se quedó en la puerta algo cohibido.

—Os dejo unos minutos, vendré a por el bebé más tarde. Vamos a darle un baño y vestirlo.

—¿Tendrá que pasar el día en el hospital?

—Sí, pero seguramente mañana puedas llevártelo a casa —le respondió la enfermera antes de marcharse.

Violet se acercó a su hijo con lentitud, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apretaba fuertemente la mano de su marido.

—Como se parece a ti Mycroft… —murmuró —. Es tan guapo…

—Enhorabuena hijo —dijo Vincent apoyando la mano en su hombro —. Nos has dado un nieto muy guapetón.

—¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó Violet usando un poco de gel antibacteriano para acariciarle la manita.

—Scott Newton Holmes —pronunció Mycroft en voz alta mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño.

Sherlock pareció sorprendido, abrió la boca antes de sonreír.

—¿De verdad le has puesto ese nombre al final? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, quedamos en ello —dijo Mycroft orgulloso —. Ven, tienes que conocer a tu sobrino. Algún día le tendrás que cambiar el pañal.

Sherlock se acercó lentamente hasta que se quedó frente a Mycroft, miró al bebé con curiosidad y la cabeza ladeada.

—Espero que seas de listo como nosotros y me ayudes con los casos, Scott —dijo muy serio —. Eres mi sobrino y me tendrás que ayudar. Mi sobrino… —murmuró.

El labio le tembló y corrió a esconderse detrás de su padre. Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y miró a su madre, que le devolvió la mirada.

—Oh Scottie, te espera una buena vida con los Holmes… —murmuró.

—Es Scott mamá —corrigió Mycroft dolido —. Nada de diminutivos, por favor.

—Como sea… Es un bebé y lo llamaré por diminutivos.

Mycroft hizo un mohín, sabiendo que no ganaría esa discusión.

—No la escuches Scott —susurró Mycroft cerca de la cabecita del bebé antes de sonreír.

Sherlock pareció tranquilizarse poco después, aunque no se separó de su padre y se asomó por uno de sus lados. Violet y Mycroft hablaban de cómo estaba todo y Vincent sacó su teléfono para hacerles unas fotos. La enfermera regresó un rato después.

—Bueno papá —dijo mirando a Mycroft —. Nos vamos a llevar al bebé dentro, le vamos a lavar y le dejaremos descansar. Mañana el pediatra le hará una revisión completa y le haremos la prueba del talón. Si todo está bien podrás llevártelo mañana mismo.

—¿Puedo quedarme con él? —preguntó.

—No, pero mañana podrás venir a las ocho es cuando pasará el médico. Y podrás quedarte con él todo el día.

Mycroft asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

—Nos vemos mañana pequeñín —murmuró —. ¿Cuál es la habitación de Alice?

—La 263.

La enfermera usó la misma manta para enrollar al bebé y tras despedirse se fue. Mycroft sentía que las piernas le temblaban al igual que el labio.

—Soy padre —murmuró —. Ya es oficial, efectivo —dijo.

—Vas a ser muy buen padre Mycroft —dijo Vincent —. Ya verás, será el chico más afortunado de su colegio.

—Siento lo que dije Mycroft, puedes quedarte en casa. No te preocupes. No es necesario que te mudes ni nada de eso, todos cuidaremos del pequeño.

El adolescente sonrió de medio lado, se puso de pie y agarró la mano de su madre.

—No estoy preocupado y sé que será así, pero de verdad mamá me voy a mudar. Quizás no muy lejos de casa, algo pequeño que me pueda permitir, pero voy a empezar una vida con mi hijo y sustentar mi pequeña familia. Estoy seguro de ello.

Vincent suspiró.

—Nos tendrás ahí para absolutamente todo lo que necesites —le dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo Mycroft, les abrazó con fuerza antes de agacharse, coger a su hermano y abrazarlo —. Vas a ser el mejor tito del mundo, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo al oído.

Sherlock había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de Mycroft y asintió.

—Y no te dejaré de querer —susurró —. Eso no lo dudes Sherlock. Aunque no esté en casa siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, me vas a poder llamar siempre que quieras y podrás venir conmigo cuando quieras. Nunca dudes de eso, ¿vale?

Sherlock asintió.

—Sí, Myc —murmuró.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente y le dio un beso en la frente antes de soltarlo.

—Voy a ver a Alice, tengo que agradecerle esto —murmuró, cogió su camisa y se la puso.

—Te esperamos fuera hijo, tarda lo que quieras —dijo la señora Holmes.

El pelirrojo asintió y salió de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo para salir a recepción y de allí coger el ascensor que lo llevaría a la segunda planta. Margot ya estaba en la habitación con Alice pero salió en cuanto Mycroft llegó. Ella tampoco había querido conocer al bebé ya que no iba a ser suyo, pensaba no poder desprenderse de él si lo hacía.

Alice le sonrió cuando lo vio y alzó la mano para dársela. Llevaba una pulsera en la muñeca pero por suerte no tenía ninguna vía intravenosa puesta. Mycroft se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y luego le abrazó.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Cansada, muy cansada —dijo sonriendo de medio lado —. Me duele todo de cintura para abajo.

—¿Has pedido algo para el dolor? —preguntó Mycroft preocupado.

—Sí pero dicen que es normal, que dentro de un par de horas estaré como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mycroft asintió y la miró en silencio, peinándole el pelo con los dedos y colocándoselo tras las orejas.

—¿Tu hijo está bien? —preguntó ella.

—Es perfecto y está sano —le respondió, tenía la voz un poco tomada de la emoción pero no se permitió llorar —. Muchísimas gracias Alice. De verdad, esto ha sido algo que… No voy a olvidar jamás. Te lo aseguro.

Alice sonrió, le acarició el rostro delicadamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca Mycroft —le dijo sonriendo —. Todos estos meses han sido increíbles, me has valorado muchísimo más que por un par de tetas y una cara bonita. Y no es porque seas gay, sino porque has sabido ver en mí las ganas de comerme el mundo que tengo y que parecían estar apagadas en casa. Y te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas hecho salir de mi cascarón.

Mycroft sonrió, le besó el dorso de la mano. Sus labios sonreían pero sus ojos no, y podía leer lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Pero…? —le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Alice borró la sonrisa pero no soltó las manos de Mycroft en ningún momento.

—Me voy a mudar —le dijo —. A mi tía le han ofrecido un puesto en un restaurante de la misma cadena en los que trabaja y yo me iré con ella. A EEUU.

—Oh…

La confesión le apretó el estómago con fuerza, había llegado a considerar a Alice su mejor amiga también. ¿Y ahora se iba?

—¿Por qué no quedarte? —preguntó.

—Mi tía no puede perder esta oportunidad y si me quedo aquí tendría que regresar con mis padres y eso sería dar un paso atrás Mycroft. Además, creo que cruzar el charco me vendrá bien.

Mycroft asintió, sabía que en parte era mentira. Sabía que Alice quería alejarse de allí por él bebé. Ya fuera porque pensara que le pediría algún tipo de responsabilidad o que no podría evitar estar cerca de ellos aunque hubiese prometido lo contrario, pero no se lo iba a decir.

—¿Seguirás yendo a clase?

—Sí. Ya tengo plaza en el instituto. Entraré un poco más tarde pero me han dicho que no habrá problemas.

—Espero poder mandarte algún mensaje para no perder el contacto —le dijo.

—Y yo…

Y ambos mentían pero tampoco iban a recriminarse eso. Mycroft se acercó a ella y le abrazó con cariño, apretándola contra él.

—Me has hecho el hombre más afortunado del mundo y te quiero muchísimo por ello Alice —le dijo.

—Tu a mí también Mycroft y espero que cuides de tu hijo y le enseñes todo lo que sabes.

Mycroft depositó un beso en su mejilla y retrocedió.

—Lo haré. Espero que encuentres al chico de tus sueños y forméis una hermosa familia.

Alice sonrió.

—Y yo espero que salgas con el tío más guapo de todo Londres y que te cases algún día.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Adiós Alice —murmuró.

—Adiós Mycroft.

Se dieron un último beso y Mycroft salió sin mirar atrás. Abrazó a Margot y se despidió de ella antes de salir del hospital. Sus padres le esperaban unos metros adelante, ya metidos en el coche. No preguntaron. La cara de Mycroft debía de ser demasiado descriptiva.

Sherlock, se acercó a él y le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Acarició sus rizos con la mano izquierda mientras miraba al frente. Sonrió ligeramente.

Ahí comenzaba su nueva vida y estaba listo para ella.


	9. Epílogo

Scott Newton Holmes, o Scottie para desgracia de su padre, era el único niño de 12 años de su instituto que tenía una tarjeta de débito a su nombre. El dinero era de su propia paga más los ingresos que le solía hacer su padre, pero era lo suficientemente responsable para solo usar dicha tarjeta para emergencias o para comprar la merienda en la pastelería que había frente al instituto.

Compraba dos bollos de crema y dos batidos de fresa y plátano y se encaminaba en metro hasta el trabajo de su padre, donde pasaba la tarde hasta que acababa su jornada.

—Hola George —saludó Scott mientras pasaba el arco de seguridad que había en la entrada de la oficina.

—Hola Scottie —saludó el hombre mayor animado —. ¿Qué tal el examen de matemáticas? —preguntó animado.

—Excelente, me extrañaría si no sacara una matrícula de honor —dijo sonriendo —. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Conseguiste mesa en el restaurante para celebrar el aniversario con tu mujer?

—Sí, muchas gracias por la recomendación chico. Estoy seguro que no se lo espera.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Esa opción era mejor que unas flores y unos bombones! —exclamó mientras se metía en el ascensor.

Llevaba desde los cuatro años haciendo esa rutina, al principio era su tío Sherlock quien lo recogía y lo dejaba allí pero desde los diez años el mismo cogía el metro y se movía por la ciudad como pez en el agua.

Su padre incluso había preparado una zona para él en la propia oficina que tenía y la había cambiado conforme iba creciendo, pero estaba listo para quedarse solo en casa y escuchar su música tan alta como quisiera. Lo estaba intentando convencer pero resultaba imposible.

El ascensor paró en la planta 20 y Scottie se bajó, cruzó el pasillo y saludó animadamente a Anthea, la secretaria de su padre, antes de entrar en el despacho. Mycroft estaba allí, tecleando en el ordenador con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Sí?

—Hola papá —saludó Scottie dejando la mochila en el sofá que había al fondo de la oficina.

El rostro de Mycroft se relajó en ese instante, dejó de trabajar y se levantó para darle un abrazo a su hijo. El niño sonrió ligeramente y se apretó contra él. Daba igual lo mucho que tuviera que trabajar o si estaba reunido, cuando él llegaba allí lo dejaba todo, se aseguraba de que estaba cómodo y regresaba a su trabajo.

Mycroft dio un beso sobre la melena pelirroja y completamente despeinada que tenía su hijo e intento colocar cada pelo en su lugar al apartarse.

—¡No me peines! —exclamó el niño dando un salto —. Soy mayor, además no se puede peinar.

Mycroft rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No te esperaba tan pronto —le dijo —. ¿Se adelantó el metro o has hecho pellas?

—No te pega para nada decir la palabra <<pellas>>, eso es para la gente joven.

Mycroft le miró enarcando una ceja.

—Te recuerdo que no tengo los 30 —advirtió.

—Pero eres padre, no te pega decirla —insistió el niño —. He salido antes, el examen era a última hora y ya sabes que esa profesora va dejándote ir si vas acabando.

Mycroft asintió, recogió el abrigo de su hijo y lo dejó sobre el perchero.

—¿Qué tal te ha salido el examen?

—Muy bien, todo el mundo en mi clase decía que este curso iba a ser peor pero a mí me está resultando más sencillo que el anterior…

Mycroft sonrió orgulloso.

—Me alegra saber que no te está costando trabajo, pero no te duermas. 

—Descuida.

—¿Tienes deberes? ¿Necesitas algo?

Scott sacó de la maleta la bolsita con la merienda y la abrió.

—Tienes una estupenda cafetería abajo, no sé porque nunca bajas a por un café.

—Me gusta merendar contigo —dijo sentándose en el sofá al lado de Scott.

La sala era amplia, era su oficina como director del departamento de gestión, su mesa sin embargo era pequeña y estaba al final de la sala. Tenía dos sillas para las visitas y tres archivadores de metal donde tenía toda la documentación que siempre necesitaba.

El otro extremo de la sala sin embargo estaba mejor equipado. Había un sofá de dos plazas y una mesita de café. Frente a ellas una televisión colgada de la pared, con una estantería debajo con libros, videojuegos, una consola y unos auriculares inalámbricos. A su lado había una mesa con material escolar, todo lo necesario para Scott. Él sabía que a su padre le había costado mucho trabajo y horas sin dormir conseguir ese ascenso pero se lo agradecía con creces.

Además había veces que Mycroft, cuando estaba muy estresado en el trabajo, se tomaba un descanso, cogía la consola y mataba a alienígenas imaginando que eran los jefes de las empresas para los que realizaba informes.

Scott le estuvo contando como había ido su día y las tonterías que habían dicho sus amigos. Mycroft también habló con él de su día de trabajo mientras merendaban. Cuando acabó, lo recogió todo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Si no tienes deberes puedes ponerte con la consola, nos iremos en cuanto acabe unos informes.

—Descuida —dijo Scott.

Sacó el reproductor de música de su bolsillo, conectó los cascos y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de comenzar a adornarla con sus libros de clase. Apenas unos minutos después unos toques familiares sonaron a la puerta. Scottie pausó la música y se quitó los cascos. Aquello sería divertido. Se fijó en su padre, se había erguido y se había alisado la corbata.

—Adelante —dijo.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró en la sala. Llevaba un mono rojo y un casco del mismo color bajo el brazo. El pelo era negro y despeinado y a pesar de su juventud, ya estaba adornado con muchas canas. Era moreno y tenía una sonrisa tan grande que Scott siempre pensaba que podría írsele la mitad de la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hola Mycroft —saludó —. ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó entrando —. Hola Scott, ¿qué te cuentas?

—Scottie —corrigieron a la vez Mycroft y el niño.

—Muy bien Greg, ¿y tú? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Genial, genial. ¿Con que estás ahora? —preguntó a su padre señalando al portátil.

—Unos informes, nada que no haya manejado antes. ¿Y tú? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—No más que el habitual, puedo manejarlo.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Mycroft sonriéndole.

Greg devolvió la sonrisa y enarcó las cejas. Scott no lo distinguía desde su asiento, pero las pupilas de su padre se habían dilatado y las puntas de las orejas estaban poniéndose rojas. Ya empezaban.

—Dime Greg, ¿tienes algo para mí? —preguntó.

—Tres paquetes y una carta certificada, tendrás que firmarme esto —dijo sacando de un bolsillo un papel muy arrugado.

—¿Y tienes un bolígrafo a mano?

—Por supuesto.

No dejaron de mirarse mientras Greg torpemente sacaba un bolígrafo del primer bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba. Scottie contuvo un suspiro, cansado.

Greg trabajaba para una empresa de mensajería privada por lo que no tenía que entregar los paquetes en mano a las grandes empresas. Podía dejarlos todos en recepción y que el becario se encargara, pero no, desde que Mycroft tuvo que llamarlo para enviar un paquete urgente ambos se veían casi todos los días con esa pobre excusa. Y a Scott ya le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—¿Y harás algo esta tarde? —preguntó Greg.

—Ya sabes lo de siempre, cuando acabe iré a casa con mi hijo y probablemente hoy cenaremos fuera. ¿Y tú qué harás?

—Iré a casa, estudiaré un poco las oposiciones y tomaré un par de cervezas mientras veo el partido.

Se sonrieron de nuevo y miraron a lados opuestos nerviosos.

—Oh por Dios —exclamó Scottie.

Los dos adultos se volvieron y lo miraron.

—¿Estás bien pequeñajo? —preguntó Greg.

—Me cansáis —respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Cómo que te cansamos? —preguntó Mycroft completamente confundido.

—Oye que yo acabo de llegar, no me dio tiempo de cansar a nadie —dijo Greg riéndose.

—No. Me cansáis desde hace meses. Años casi. Por el amor de Dios, dejad de ligar de una vez y tened una cita en condiciones. Una cena, una merienda, lo que sea pero hacerlo por Dios.

—¡Scott! —exclamó Mycroft poniéndose de pie.

El nombrado sonrió con malicia. Los adultos ahora estaban de color granate e intentaban no mirarse.

—No tolero que digas esas cosas y… —dijo Mycroft señalando con el dedo a su hijo.

—Por favor —interrumpió el chico —. Greg, eres un hombre adulto con responsabilidades. Eres capaz de pedir una cita. Y tu papá, en serio, ¿diriges a cuarenta empleados y no puedes pedir salir a nadie? Por favor.

Mycroft se quedó callado y retrocedió un paso. Greg no se pudo mover, solo era capaz de doblar y desdoblar el papel que le había firmado Mycroft.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo todo? —regañó Scott, cogió un trozo de papel de su mesa y apuntó rápidamente un teléfono en ella, se acercó a Greg y se lo tendió —. Este es el teléfono de mi padre, quedará contigo para cenar el viernes a las siete y media, en _Clar-En’s_ un asador de carne y verduras, ¿lo conoces?

—S-Sí —tartamudeó Greg.

—Muy bien, pues el viernes a las siete y media —repitió —. Sé puntual, ya reservará mi padre la mesa. Hasta luego.

Y le empujó hasta la puerta. Greg se fue sin despedirse, apretando contra el pecho el papel con el número de teléfono.

—¡Newton! —exclamó Mycroft cuando se hubo ido —. ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

—Sólo usas mi segundo nombre cuando estás enfadado, ¿por qué estás enfadado? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —exclamó —. ¡Has dado mi número personal sin mi permiso! ¡Y a un hombre! —exclamó —. Yo no soy gay.

Mycroft perdió color ligeramente mientras era evaluado por su hijo.

Por lo que Scott sabía sobre la vida sentimental de su padre, este nunca había estado con nadie ni tampoco lo había visto relacionarse con otra persona que no fuera familia o compañeros del trabajo. Pero sabía de sobra que era gay, no solo porque su tío Sherlock se lo había confirmado cuando se lo preguntó dos años atrás, sino porque lo había averiguado al buscar donde no debía sus regalos de Navidad.

Esperaba que su padre se lo confesara o que actuara de manera natural pero como veía que no lo hacía decidió sacarlo del armario a rastras.

—Papá, eres gay —le dijo —. Y eso está bien, da igual que te gusten los chicos o las chicas. Lo importante es querer y sentirse querido. Y quieres a Greg, o al menos te gusta mucho. Tanto como para tener una cita. Así que la vas a tener, porque siempre te he visto solo y tienes que tener a alguien en tu corazón.

—Ya te tengo a ti en mi corazón —le dijo Mycroft mirando al suelo avergonzado.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. Necesitas alguien a quien abrazar, besar y con el que hacer cosas —dijo poniéndose ligeramente colorado —. Y tú le gustas a Greg pero seguramente por respeto es incapaz de pedirte una cita.

—Hijo pero no puedo hacerte eso, no puedo meter a alguien en tu vida que puede que no se quede mucho…

—Papá, tengo doce años. Una época de la vida en la que me importa más bien poco si sales o no con alguien. Yo tengo mis amigos y mis cosas que hacer, desde luego me importa lo que pase en tu vida pero no va a repercutir sobre la mía.

El teléfono personal de Mycroft sonó, el niño sonrió pero el adulto pareció entrar en pánico. Lo sacó lentamente de su chaqueta y lo lanzó al sofá.

—Papá, te comportas como un adulto muy poco responsable —regañó Scottie —. Y fuiste padre a los 17. Muy mal.

Mycroft le miró de reojo, se acercó hasta el teléfono y leyó el mensaje lo más lejos de su cara que pudo. Lo que dio opción a Scott a asomarse para ver que ponía.

—¿La cita va en serio? —leyó Scottie —. ¡Genial! ¡Él también está interesado! —dijo entusiasmado —. Muy bien papá, respóndele y te asegurarás de ir a esa cita.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y respondió.

—Sí —leyó Mycroft mientras escribía —. El viernes a las siete y media en _Clar-En’s_. Hasta entonces.

Recibió otro mensaje como respuesta pero esta vez Scott no miro, se sentó en su mesa y regresó a los deberes.

—Te quedarás con tu tío —le dijo —. Seguro que tiene algún experimento esperándote cuando llegues.

—No —dijo Scott arrugando el entrecejo —. Tiene un compañero de piso tonto.

—Scottie no hables así, John puede ser normal pero está estudiando medicina. Es bastante listo si es capaz de eso.

—¡No digo en ese sentido! Tito Sherlock también lleva años lanzándole indirectas y no ha pillado ninguna, y eso que tito tampoco es bueno en ese tipo de cosas. No quiero pasarme horas con ellos mientras se hablan como una pareja casada. No. Me quedaré con los abuelos, son los únicos adultos que se comportan como un matrimonio porque son un matrimonio.

Mycroft alzó las cejas sorprendido y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa perspicacia?

—De los Holmes te aseguro que no… —respondió Scottie antes de ponerse los cascos para regresar a sus deberes.

El corazón le latía rápido, todas las conjeturas habían sido al azar pero completamente acertadas. Sintió un beso en la cabeza por parte de su padre y luego escuchó como este se separaba y regresaba a su trabajo.

Esperaba que funcionara porque le encantaba Greg, siempre feliz y siempre encontrando solución a cualquier problema. Tenía que estar con su padre sí o sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí la historia!
> 
> Muchas Gracias por leerla, comentarla y dejar esos Kudos que animan tanto ♥. 
> 
> ¡¡Espero veros pronto!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
